Life With Kyoko II
by xXKuroNekoXx
Summary: The sequel you've all been waiting for! Right? Life with Kyoko II is finally out! Rated M for mature stuff. KyoxFan character.
1. So we meet Again?

Life with Kyoko II: Forever

By: xXKuroNekoXx

Hello! Thank you for taking a chunk of your life just to read the sequel to Life with Kyoko. And, I think that this may be the last…although, they do say great things come in trilogies. Like LotR, or PotC, or whatever. Hmmm…I'll think about that. Anyway, please enjoy my humble story.

-----:-----

_God, How I wish I could remember! Every time I remember past events, there's a huge gap. Where something important happened, but what!?_ Kyoko thought to herself, lying in the bed of a tour bus. Not a regular tour bus, mind you, but one of those buses the Rock stars and such drive when they're on tour. Yes, one of those. Her long, white hair was tied back in a low ponytail, and she was wearing jeans and a black tank top. "What happened!?" she said to herself, grabbing the sides of her head.

-----:-----

_I wonder how Kyoko's doing._ Kyo thought, looking out the window of his tour bus, He was sitting at the table and he was wearing black skinny jeans and a black T-shirt. His Fiery orange hair hung over his left eye, and was a bit long like Shigure's. He had on a black Choker and his right ear had multiple piercings in it. He strummed a Black Acoustic guitar while looking at the cloudy grey sky. He hated these kinds of tours. The tours where you'd get together with some other artist and sing songs that neither of you made that fans requested. _Geez…my songs not good enough!? Plus, my manager won't even tell me who the other artist is! _Suddenly one of the strings on his guitar snapped, hitting the table. Kyo was snapped back to reality and he looked at his broken string. "Aw…Damn it." He growled, examining it.

A tall, skinny man with jet black hair and bright blue eyes stepped in. he had a towel wrapped around his waist, exposing his slightly toned tan body. "What's wrong Kyo, broke a string again?" he asked. Kyo glanced up at him and covered his eyes. "Really, Ren, get some clothes on." He sighed. The man named 'Ren' smirked. "What? Jealous of my body, Mr. 'Sexiest man in Japan'?" he teased. "Please don't bring that up." Kyo sighed. Ren smiled. "Why not? You should be happy. There was a poll between me and you, and you won the 'Sexiest man in Japan' title. Of course, you're more appealing to teenage girls than I am." He said, shrugging. Kyo sighed. "Just…get some clothes on." He said. Ren shrugged and went back into the bathroom.

-----:-----

Kyoko's tour bus pulled up in a parking lot for a large Stadium looking place in Tokyo. She looked out the window, and there was another tour bus already pulled up. A tall, skinny man stood outside the door, obviously getting some fresh air. He had a mop of fiery orange hair. That was about all she could tell from this far away. She got up and got out of the bus, and started to approach the man. He must be the guy I'm touring with…she thought to herself.

-----:-----

Kyo was getting some fresh air when he noticed a girl walking up to him from another tour bus. Long white hair that swayed as she walked, tall, skinny, with a perfect hourglass figure. She looked just like…"Hi." She said, stopping in front of him. "I'm Kyoko." Kyo swallowed. She had…grown since he'd last seen her. Or at least, her boobs had, he thought. He blushed and covered his face in humiliation. "I'm Kyo." He mumbled.

-----:-----

Kyoko arched an eyebrow. _What's wrong with him?_ She thought to herself. "I guess we're doing this concert together?" she asked him. Kyo shrugged. "I guess so." He said, uncovering his face and looking her straight in the eye. Kyoko's heart skipped a beat. Kyo and Kyoko stared at each other for a long time. Even though it was silent, there seemed to be a novel being read in between the lines. Kyoko leaned forward and little, as did Kyo. Their lips brushed, and Ren burst out of the tour bus. "Hey Kyo!" he shouted, just as Kyoko flinched, pulling away. She covered her mouth, turned and ran away. Ren watched her, a questioning look on her face, then he looked to Kyo. "Oh…did I ruin a moment?" Kyo clenched his teeth together and punched the wall of the tour bus. "Idiot!" he growled to himself, retreating into the bus and slamming the door to his room. Ren sighed, "He's still young…" he shook his head and went into the tour bus, closing the door behind him.

-----:-----

Kyoko sat on her bed, gasping for breath. A young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes came in to check on her. "Hey Kyoko." She said. "Something wrong?" she asked her, worried. Kyoko shrugged. "I don't know. I almost kissed a guy I don't even know, so maybe there is something wrong." The girl shook her head. "You'll be okay." She said, leaving. "Well, good night." She said, turning off the lights. "Good night." Kyoko replied, falling asleep.

-----:-----

That's it for Chapter one! I would appreciate it if you kept reading. Please?


	2. Broken apart

Chapter two

Thank you for waiting so long to read chapter two. I hope you like it!

-----:-----

Kyo lay in his bed, it was dark outside and he was trying to get some rest. But two very strong arms wrapped around his waist. He sighed. "What do you want, Ren?" he asked the older man. Ren smirked, his bright blue eyes shining in the darkness of the bus. "I think you know what I want…" he whispered, his hands going to Kyo's belt. Kyo put his hand on Ren's. "Don't. I may have given in to you once, but that doesn't mean I enjoy it." He hissed, his ruby eyes flashing with fury and shame. Ren smirked. "You seemed to enjoy it a lot, actually." He said. "Plus, this time I'll let you be on top, you can pretend I'm that little girl in that other bus." He purred, tugging on Kyo's belt. Kyo glared at him. "Leave her out of this, and get back to your own bed." He growled, flicking Ren's hand away. Ren looked a little disappointed for a second, and then he slipped away from Kyo, back to his own bed. "Well, if you ever need anything, call me." Ren said, slumping down in the darkness. Kyo sighed and closed his eyes. This night was going to be restless.

-----:-----

Kyoko woke up, it was a bright sunny day and their concert was in two days. She and this, "Kyo" guy had to practice. She walked into the studio in the back of the stadium's stage. She was wearing a Grey T-shirt and jeans. She had on Black and red High tops. She had her hair tied back. She heard someone playing an acoustic Guitar. She peeked inside, sitting on a stool, microphone in front of him, orange hair a bit messy, wearing Black skinny jeans and Black army boots, was Kyo, his ruby eyes closed as he played a Red Acoustic Guitar. He started playing the course to an American song they were going to sing. Then, he sang. "….I wanted you to know, That I love the way you laugh, I want to hold you high, and steal your pain, away…" Kyoko watched him in Awe, he was amazing. And the way he sang, somehow made Kyoko sad…She stepped forward, and he didn't hear her. He stopped singing and she realized, this was where she came in. "The worst is over now…And we can breath again…I want to hold you high, you steal my pain, away…" she sang.

-----:-----

Kyo jumped a little, he hadn't realized Kyoko was there. He suddenly stopped playing the guitar and opened his eyes. He watched her and listened. She sang a little longer and stared at him, with those silver eyes of hers. He loved the way she sang, she was…really good. He thought to himself. He stood, and she walked into the room. He watched her come to him and she smiled a little and said. "It's time to practice." She looked up at him. Kyo looked down at her and reached out to her to hold her hand, but realized she thought this was the first time they had ever met and dropped his hands to his sides. His guitar hung over his shoulder from the strap. He smiled a little and said, "Yes it is."

-----:-----

Kyoko looked up at him, and silver eyes locked with Ruby eyes. Kyo swallowed and leaned down a little. Kyoko put her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward. Kyo placed his hands on her hips and they stepped closer to each other. They leaned towards each other and they were blocked by the guitar. Kyoko blushed and pulled away. Kyo took his hands off of her and looked away, sighing slightly. "…I'm sorry…I just don't know what came into me." Kyo said, apologizing. Kyoko nodded. "me too." She replied, crossing her arms. "Well, we should really practice." Kyo said to Kyoko. Kyoko nodded, and they practiced for the rest of the day.


	3. Release

It was so hot. Burning actually, but in a good way. It felt so good, but Kyo also felt a need for it to be relieved of him. Strange that it was hot when he didn't have any clothes on. But he knew why. He looked down at the frail frame below him, white hair framing the pale body, the silver eyes looking back up at him in ecstasy and lust. Her hands were on his arms, her back arched, the sweat on her body making her glow in the moonlight coming through the window. He leaned down, his lips brushing up against her smooth neck, making her let out a moan, "Kyo…don't torture me…" Kyo shivered, and that burning fire rose in his hips again. He needed release. And he needed it now. He pulled her into a long kiss, passionate, loving, lustful. They moved to a beat only they could hear, only they could feel. And then soon, Kyo got the release he had yearned for.

-----:-----

The alarm clock rang, and She opened her eyes. Kyoko felt sheets against her skin, strong arms wrapped around her lovingly, protectively. But this wasn't her tour bus. She felt someone breathing on the back of her neck, and then he shifted in bed as the alarm clock went off again. He opened his bright ruby eyes and leaned over, turning off the alarm clock. He turned to face Kyoko and he said, "Good Morning Kyoko." Kyoko almost said 'Good Morning' back, but then realized how stupid she had been. This was a guy she had just met, and she had just had sex with him without reason. This was how it happened.

-----:-----

_After Kyo and Kyoko practiced for a while, Kyo set his guitar down. "Well, I guess we should get back to our tour buses." Kyo said, sighing. "We practiced for a long time, it seems." Kyoko nodded. "Yes." She said quietly. She stared at Kyo, then said, "Kyo-San…Have we…met before?" Kyo looked at her strangely for a second, then shook his head, almost seeming like he was reassuring himself. "No…we've never…met before." He said. Kyoko laughed. "I didn't think so." She replied, rubbing the back of her neck. "It's just, it feels like I know you…Like I've known you for a long time." She looked to the ground. "If only you knew." Kyo said, making Kyoko look up. "What do you mea—" she started, but noticed that tears were running down Kyos' face. She jumped up. "Kyo-San! Are you alrigh—" she started again, but was instantly pulled into Kyos' arms as he dragged her into a long kiss. Kyoko was confused. Part of her wanted to pull away, screamed at her, saying, 'You don't know this guy! Don't let him do this!' but another part of her said that she had been doing this forever. So she let him, and to her surprise, returned the unwanted kiss. Soon after, they were on the floor, then he got up, leading her into his tour bus, and they were in his room, His body hovering over hers, his fiery eyes glowing lustfully, looking down at her. And that's how it happened. _

-----:-----

Kyoko was up, getting her clothes on, and Kyo laid in bed, watching her. She was rushing, she was embarrassed and confused. Kyo got up from the bed and pulled on his boxers. "Kyoko." He said, making her jump. "Y-yes?" she said, blushing. Kyo went up to her and said, "Don't forget we have a dinner with our managers tonight." Kyoko blinked. "Oh. That's right." She said. Kyo shook his head, getting out a new pair of pants and pulling them on. "I'll pick you up later." He said, Then Kyoko blushed brightly, running out of the bus. Kyo watched her leave, then leaned down, grabbing Kyoko's pants. "Hm. She was in such a rush that she put my pants on. She's going to have to wear a belt."


	4. The End

Chapter Four

The End

Kyo lay on the asphalt, holding his bare torso, holding himself. His black slacks were plastered to his legs, his orange hair stuck to his forehead. The rain fell, cold and harsh. Kyo lay in this rain he had hated so much, but now he had something to hide his tears. His ruby eyes shone with them and he cried bitterly. He was in some alley, but he didn't care. He just held himself, staring up at the dreary gray sky, crying. "Why!?" he cried out to the heavens. "Why are you doing this to me!?" he cried in so much anguish. He heard footsteps on the rain soaked asphalt. He looked up; it was someone he hadn't seen in years. Hatsuharu Sohma. "Haru..?" he whimpered. The younger Sohma reached down, pulling Kyo off of the ground. "Kyo…you shouldn't be out here like this in the rain, you'll get sick." He said evenly. Kyo shrugged him off. "I don't care!" he hissed, "I wish I would get sick and die!" he said solemnly. "Kyoko's dead." Haru stared at him, somewhat surprised. "How..?" he asked Kyo. Kyo was silent, he wiped his face and Hatsuharu said, "At least come inside. You can wipe your face there with something dry." Kyo didn't do anything; just let Haru lead him into his house. Kyo sat down on a black couch and Haru tossed a towel at him. Kyo caught it, wiping his face and drying himself. Hatsuharu sat down across from him. "Now…" he said coolly, "How did it happen?" Kyo was silent a moment, then he started his story.

-----:-----

Kyo sat in the booth with his manager, a dark haired man who wore thick rimmed glasses. They were both in black suits and the manager looked at the menu uninterestedly. Kyo sat there coolly, looking off towards the door. Then he saw them. Kyoko was there in a little black dress with a silver rose on her left hip. Her manager was there, leading her in like an usher, leading her to the table where she sat down next to Kyo. Her manager was a tall limber man who had bleached blonde hair and blue eyes. He started to talk to Kyo's manager about some concepts for next year's show, while Kyo stared at Kyoko, who blushed lightly in response. Kyo looked away, and then yawned, stretching his arms and wrapping one around Kyoko's shoulder. Kyoko blushed slightly, but let him do it. Soon they ordered their food and Kyo looked to Kyoko. "Kyoko…" he said, making Kyoko look to him. Memories flashed through Kyo's head, trailing kisses down that pale body of hers, wrapping his fingers in her snowy white hair while pulling her into a kiss…"Yes Kyo-San?" Kyoko questioned him, tilting her head. Kyo looked to her. She wouldn't remember any of that, which had all been when they were younger, teenagers. That had all been taken away. He shook his head, "You don't need to call me –San, you know? Just Kyo." Kyoko nodded and blushed a little. "Alright…Kyo." Kyo shivered, it had been years since he had heard her call him just Kyo. _"Kyo…Let's go back to the house..?"_ He shivered again, thinking of the night she had said that. He could feel her hand on his thigh right now, and he was getting a little hot and bothered. Their food arrived and they ate in silence, their managers still talking about whatever it was they had been talking about. When they were done, Kyo stood, holding out his hand to Kyoko. "Would you…care to dance?" he asked her, smiling slightly. Kyoko blushed and took his hand, standing. They danced together for quite a while, and then when the band started a tango, Kyo was offered a rose by a waitress. He looked at it in his hand strangely, and Kyoko leaned forward, taking it in her teeth and looking up at him. Kyo smiled and laughed a little, then they started dancing. Near the middle of the song, Kyo took Kyoko's thigh in his hand, propping it up on his waist. He ran his fingers lightly over her thigh, then leaned forward, taking the rose in his mouth, but while he did, Kyoko kissed him, Kyo was surprised for a moment, but returned the kiss, when they broke for air, he dropped the rose on the floor and looked around. People were taking pictures. A woman with a microphone followed by a man with a camera came forward. "Kyo! Is it true that you and Kyoko are together now?" she asked, and Kyoko wrapped her arms around Kyo's waist. "We've been together for quite some time now." She said, and there was something different about her voice. Then Kyoko took Kyo's hand, leading him away. "Come on!" she said, laughing a little, dragging him out of the restaurant. Kyo blushed slightly. Just like back then. She would always drag him away, always at the right time. She got in the car, driving away. Kyo looked to her and Kyoko said, "I remember everything now, Kyo." She looked to him out of the corner of her eye. Kyo swallowed, "You do?" he said, trying not to give away his intense happiness at that. Kyoko smiled. "Yeah. I think…I'm better now. I do miss…her, but…I love you." Kyo smiled, laughing. She parked the car and got out, Kyo did the same. She said "Close your eyes." Kyo did and Kyoko led him away, when she told him to open his eyes, he did, looking around. Kyoko held his hand, leaning against him. Then he remembered, this place…was the place he had taken her so many years ago, when they were both seventeen, going on eighteen, where she had straddled his lap, rubbing his thighs and leaving a mark on his neck. Where she had asked him, _"Kyo…Let's go back to the house..?" _He shivered as she pulled him down to sit next to her by the small pond. She straddled his lap, and Kyo shivered, Kyoko looked at him. "What's wrong?" she asked him. Kyo shook his head. "Nothing." He said, running his fingers lightly up and down her cheek. "You're such a beautiful woman." He said softly, remembering that he had told her that while he was bringing her here for the first time. Kyoko smiled and ran her hands down Kyo's torso, to his waist, then his thighs. Kyo shuddered, moaning in pleasure. He was very aware that his pants felt tighter, but Kyoko probably knew. She _**was**_ sitting on his lap. She leaned forward, kissing his jaw line, then his neck. Kyo tilted his head, letting her have more of his neck. Kyoko trailed her tongue along his neck lightly, and then bit at it a little, leaving a mark. Suddenly there was a click in the bushes and Kyoko rolled off of Kyo to look. There was Kyo's manager, pointing a revolver at Kyo. "This is it, Kyo." He said. "Now you've taken the only girl I ever wanted from me. Looks like I'll have to get rid of you to get to her." Kyo swallowed. "Hey! I didn't mean to! I didn't know you—" The manager shot at the ground. "Shut up! This time you die!" He pulled the trigger, but at that moment, Kyoko pushed Kyo out of the way, getting shot through her chest. Kyo looked up in horror as Kyoko fell to the ground, bleeding. Kyo's manager dropped his arm to his side. "Kyoko..?" he whimpered. Kyo jumped to her, holding her in his arms. "Kyoko!" he cried. Kyoko looked up at Kyo. "Kyo…" she whimpered. "I…I love you…so…so much." She coughed, blood dripping down her chin. Kyo's tears fell to her face. "I love you too." He choked out. "Please, stay with me!" he said. There was another gunshot and Kyo looked to see the manager drop to the ground, dead. Kyoko coughed. "I…wish…I could…" she whispered, clutching his suit jacket. She coughed and Kyo held her to him, looking up at the sky. "Don't leave me here…" he whispered. "Stay with me…Please…I'm begging you." He felt her move a little and he looked down at her. "Kyo…remember what I told you…If Kyo is Happy…then…then I am happy." She said, gasping for air. The grip on his jacket soon loosened though and the sound of ambulances could be heard as Kyoko's manager came through the woods. "Kyoko!" he gasped. He gestured for Kyo to follow him. "Come on! There's an ambulance. I was driving by when I saw your manager walk through here with a gun." He looked down at Kyo's manager, picking him up. "Come on! Kyoko needs medical attention." Kyo stared down at Kyoko. Then he shifted, getting up and running towards the ambulance. Kyoko's grip was loosening still. They got her in the ambulance, but on the way to the hospital she died, Kyo had been holding her hand and she just suddenly went limp, and she flat lined. When they got to the hospital it was raining and Kyo ran away. His suit jacket and shirt were stained with Kyoko's blood, so he had taken them off and thrown them away.

-----:-----

"And that's how it happened." Kyo said sadly. "I…I miss her so much." He said, burying his face in his hands. "But now she's dead and I'll never see her again." Hatsuharu looked to Kyo solemnly. "If Kyo is happy, then I am happy." He said to Kyo. Kyo looked up at him. "She wouldn't want you to be sad like this. She wants you to be happy so that she can be happy wherever she is." He looked to Kyo seriously. "Sure you'll miss her, and I'm sure she misses you. But, be happy so that she can be." He got up and said, "You don't have to stay here if you don't want to, but at least don't go sit out in the rain." He smiled slightly and walked into his room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Kyo sat there, looking out the window. _"Kyo-San…Have we…Met before?"_ Kyo looked away. "Yeah…we have."

And in the end…The love you take…is equal to the love…you make.

Golden Slumbers fill your eyes.

Smiles await you when you rise,

Sleep pretty darling, do not cry.

And I will sing a lullaby.

Golden Slumbers/ The End

-K.D. Lang


End file.
